dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/24/Jan/17 - Transcended Mercedes and Turq
This patch brings us *Transcended Awakeneds 1st Wave *Lunar Drop Event *Lucky Bags Original patch notes can be found here. Confirmed Transcensions Furthermore, 5 more Transcended Heroes have been confirmed. *Transcended Tiel: Tiel the Justice (+ Dark Soul Askr) *Transcended Belle: Friendly Belle Snow (+ Dark Soul Shasha) *Transcended Gram: Refuge King Gram (+ Dark Soul Ragnarok) *Transcended: Lucienne: Dragon Slayer Lucienne (+ Dark Soul Tiehr) *Transcended: Windlune: Dark Elf Queen Windlune (+ Dark Soul Thanatos) :Mentioned that this order will not determine their release order이후 초월 각성 영웅의 업데이트 순서와 시점은 개발 진행 상황에따라., in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2401888 Flint explicitly said that this wave initiates the Transcension of 7''' Heroes.초월 메르세데스”와 “초월 터크”를 시작으로 7명의 각성 영웅의 초월이 진행될 예정인데요., in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2401888 It is believed that there will not be more Transcended Awakeneds after them, although the chance is present. Transcended Mercedes #'''Under Starlight (Active 1) Recovers HP of entire allied party by 1600% of ATK, a buff for 11.2 seconds which further recovers HP by 540% of ATK every 0.5 seconds and full Immunity. When attacked by an enemy, the enemy wont be able to use skills for 4 seconds (silences it). 21 sec #'Charm of Starlight' (Active 2) Mercedes appoints an ally as a "Bodyguard" to defend her. "Bodyguards" are purfied of all harmful effects. Recovers the HP of "Bodyguard" by 810% every second for 12 seconds and increases its STA by two folds in addition to reducing received damage by 70%. "Bodyguards" take damage in Mercedes' stead and at the end of its duration their HP is restored. Only one "Bodyguard" can be appoined at once. 25.7 sec #'Song of Starlight' (Active 3) Revives 2 dead party members. Those party members are granted all of Mercedes' buffs and suffer no damage for 5 seconds. 29 sec #''Knight of the Princess'' (Passive 1) Increases STA by 40% for self and ATK by 71% for entire allied party. #''Protective Instinct'' (Passive 2) Increases Melee damage by 28% for entire allied party and reduces incoming damage by 35%. sec #''Honorable Sacrafice'' (MAX) When Mercedes is unable to fight (Read Notes!) purifies all debuffs on entire allied party. Recovers HP by 1320% of ATK for entier allied party every 0.5 seconds for 9 seconds. Additionally, when received damage exeeds 10% of HP, only 10% of that damage is received. 31.7 sec #''Blessings of Starlight'' (Ultimate) Increases resistance by 90% for self, and the ATK of the 1 "Bodyguard" is increased by 880% and is granted 50% damage. Additionally, "Under Starlight" now increases ATK by 735% for entire allied party and "Song of Starlight" is able to revive entire allied party. #'Normal Attack:' Recovers HP of an ally and grants healing over time or inflicts silence when attacking an enemy. (No chance mentioned) Notes: "When X is unable to fight" is the very same description used for Draco Blackaria and therefore indicates the death passive. From now on we will use "purify" for cleanses, as at long last we witness what the original descriptions use: 정화 되고 "to become purified" Transcended Turq #'Germination of the Flame' (Active 1) Inflicts 6729% damage to one enemy and additional 4000% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, increases the enemy's received damage by 50% for 10 seconds and resets the debuff duration of "Burn". 9.2 sec #'Red Meteor' (Active 2) Inflicts 3880% damage to entire enemy party and additional 800% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff enemies hit by the meteor. 17.9 sec #'Shape of Surtr' (Active 3) Inflicts 3929% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts a flame that is immune to dispel for 6.3 seconds. The flame prevents affected enemies from receiving buffs and inflicts 330% damage per second. At the end of its duration, inflicts additional 800% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, when an enemy affected by "Burn" dies, it will inflict 1800% damage to surrounding enemies. 19.5 sec #''Protection of Surtr'' (Passive 1) Reduces Ranged damage received by 40% for self and inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff to the attacker when hit by Ranged damage. 2 sec #''Burn of Surtr'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by 28% for entire allied party. "Burn" debuffs from the normal attack inflict 190% damage per second for 8 seconds. "Burn"'s duration is increased by 1 second every second, up to 10 seconds. (Read Notes) #''God of Flames'' (MAX) "Burn" stacks up to 20 times. #''Giant of Flames'' (Ultimate) Increases INT by 80% for self and DOT damage inflicted upon enemies inflict 100% increased damage. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts "Burn" debuff on enemy during normal attack. Notes: Surtr is a mythologic figure in the norse mythology that is associated with flames. It can also refer to one of Saturn's moons. About "Burn of Surtr", it seems quite weird to have the debuff's duration increase without any condition, but none was mentioned. Misc *Shabelle Sanctuary ending *Drop Event (Lunar New Year period 24/Jan ~ 2/Feb) **drop items tradable for Tickets, Jewelry, Skill Cards and Allies *Lucky Bags added (article under devlopment) Reference Category:Blog posts